mastercheffandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jncrushcandies/MasterChef Season 9 Top 15 Power Rankings
So we shockingly lost two people today, however not exactly at the same time. We lost Matt right after the mystery box challenge and then we also lost Lindsay right after the elimination challenge. Not too huge of a shock. 10 people won a challenge today so ranking the remaining contestants would be harder however let's get right on to ranking the top 15 based on last episode and a hint of other episodes as well. Here we go!: 15) Chelsea: She's a sweetheart, someone who has great resillience, however after her crab skills test win when 22 were left. She somewhat started to coast in the middle and seeing you fall to the bottom 3 today. Pretty safe bet to go home next to say the least. 14) Farhan: Aww Farhan, after that impressive start during the very first mystery box challenge. I don't see him hitting the top after that. Recently after that, where has Farhan gone? 13) Shanika: Shanika is excellent at team challenges, however she misses the mark on individual challenges. So she'll definitely coast her way through a couple of weeks, but I'm not sure if she'll coast by for more than a couple of weeks. 12) Gerron: Gerron had a rough mystery box challenge which landed him at the bottom 2, however really stepped it up during the elimination challenge. He's a person that can go home anytime. It's just I'm not too sure when, so I'll keep him down here for now. 11) Taylor: It surprised me that Taylors mystery box dish landed her in the bottom 3. Furthermore her elimination challenge dish landed in the middle. Oh well, definitely one of the front runners, however after her performance today, I do have to rank her this low. 10) Ashley: Like Farhan, Ashley had a very powerful start into the competition, winning the very first mystery box. Well we finally got to see her actual plates again which was kind of exciting, however they're just plates that keep you on the middle of the competition. Just like Gerron, a wildcard which will go home anytime, however I'm really not sure when. 9) Ryan: Ryan finally stepped it up today after some "hiding behind the tracks" record by being one of Joe's top 2 mentees during the mystery box challenge therefore winning the challenge. Well serving fish as a whole? Presentation wise: Pretty unusual for the standard of this competition. TOP 8 THIS TIME 8) SJ: SJ had a misstep while cooking his salisbury steak, although he still won with high praise from the judges. I think he'll do fine for now. 7) Samantha: Samantha won the mystery box challenge as Gordon's top 2 picks from his team. She's really stepping up and becoming more consistent lately. On the contrary, we didn't get to see her dish really. 6) Bowen: Bowen is someone who's had a roller coaster ride this season, however he did nail his dish making him win the mystery box today. He's definitely secured the basics more than nearly all of the top 15. However, looking at his dish: Is it really another asian inspired dish? Really? 5) Ralph: Ralph also did win the mystery box today, although his presentation looked a bit clumped up, he finally rose to the occasion today! He has a chill personality and a person who doesn't rub others the wrong way so others may want to keep him safe for a long time. 4) Julia: Julia had only 30 minutes to cook her salisbury steak, yes she nailed it and won the elimination challenge as she truly delievered today however I don't get the point of her slicing her steak. I don't want to assume anything nevertheless, she really is a front runner and she will stay in this competition for a long time after watching this episode of masterchef. 3) Mark: I definitely did wrong Mark when I put him on the bottom 3 on both of my power rankings. He's one of the only people who had been consistently safe and never on the bottom and yet he won today's mystery box challenge! In addition to that, his dish also looked really delicious and a new style we get to see from him. 2) Emily: Emily is truly exceptional, always excells to the fullest, even though she didn't win the mystery box, I can tell that her dish would secure immunity if the judges were allowed to save 3 cooks from elimination. Anyways, she knocked it out of the park with her salisbury steak. Great job Emily! Keep shining bright! 1) Cesar: Cesar truly won this episode for me, he took a huge risk to cook a dish that he's never cooked before, regretting the decision he made after Joe surprisingly announced that a homecook would be going home right after the mystery box. However turns out that he knocked it out of the park and still won the mystery box with flying colours. Cesar has also been really consistent. Excellent job Cesar! So personally, I don't really have anyone at the bottom today. However I definitely have some fixed people at the top such as Cesar, Emily and Julia. One truly coasting at the middle such as Farhan. Ranking Farhan this low means that some of the middle may go home really soon. Numbers are dropping rapidly as we're only down to our best 15 homechefs. Category:Blog posts